


Date Night

by YellowPencils



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucien arranges a date for himself and Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Before Jean had even managed to close the front door, she found hands reaching out to remove her coat.

"Thank you, Lucien," she smiled as she handed her scarf to him.

"Would you accompany me to the kitchen please, Jean?" Lucien asked in a formal tone, offering his arm.

"What's going on?" Jean asked, curious, slipping her arm through his.

"I'm taking you on a date," he said, sounding rather pleased with himself.

"A _date?_ In our _kitchen?"_ Jean sounded bemused.

"And our living room," Lucien replied as they reached the kitchen, spreading an arm out to indicate the table in the centre of the room.

The table was set with their best cutlery and crockery, several dishes in the middle filled with Jean's favourite food, a place set at either side of the table, the room lit only by candles.

"You didn't make all this, did you?"

"I may have had some help from Mattie," Lucien confessed, "But it was all my idea."

"I'm quite sure it was, Lucien. And it's wonderful," Jean reached out to squeeze his hand before he went to the table and pulled a chair out for her.

"Wine?" he asked after taking his own seat.

Jean nodded and Lucien filled both of their glasses, and they raised them in a silent toast.

"So," Jean said after taking a sip, "What was it you said about the living room?"

"Ah! After we eat, I thought we could make our way through there and watch a film. There's one on later that sounds good," he said.

"That sounds lovely," she smiled as Lucien began to dish out their food, while she inspected it closely, "And this _looks_ lovely!"

Lucien watched Jean carefully as she took her first bite, smiling and nodding her approval at the meal. They ate in companionable silence for a while, before Jean suddenly thought of something.

"What about Mattie? And Charlie? Where are they?"

"I made them go out for the evening."

"Ah. How did you manage that?"

"I paid them."

Jean laughed loudly into her glass as she drank some more wine, while Lucien watched her, smiling.

"You know, you're very beautiful when you laugh, Jean," Lucien paused, "Not that you don't look beautiful the rest of the time."

"Oh, stop!" Jean waved her hand in a dismissive gesture as her cheeks reddened.

They continued to eat the rest of the meal while sharing some general small talk.

Afterwards, Lucien made Jean wait for him in the living room while he did the washing up, ignoring her protest and offers of help. He made short work of the task, joining Jean just as the film was about to start.

They sat together on the sofa and after a moment Lucien put his arm around her, moving slowly in case she thought he was getting overly-familiar with her. Of course, after living with each other for so long they were already pretty familiar with each other, but that was on a completely different level.

Although they were still getting used to the change in their relationship status, everyone around them had seemed to accept it as inevitable. In fact, more than one person had laughed and told them that it was about time they got their acts together and admitted how they felt about each other.

Jean happily settled in next to him, leaning against him comfortably. With his free hand he took hold of one of hers, their fingers entwining together tightly. For the duration of the film they were silent, apart from a few comments about what they were watching, both perfectly happy to just be with each other. They knew each other so well that words weren't needed. Their presence was enough.

Once the film was over they continued to sit in silence for a while, neither in any hurry to end the evening. Finally, Jean sighed.

"I suppose we should call it a night. You have appointments first thing in the morning."

"Yes," Lucien answered reluctantly, standing up, "Let me escort you to your room."

Jean looked at the hand he held out to her in confusion, "I think I can make it down the hall without getting lost, Lucien!"

"I know you can, Jean, but i insist. A gentleman should always see that his companion gets home safely."

Jean smiled and took his hand, walking with next to him, stopping outside the closed door to her bedroom.

"I've had a very nice time tonight, Lucien," she said, "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure, Jean," he replied, pausing for a second before raising her hand to her mouth and kissing it gently.

Jean felt herself blush once again, pulling her hand out of his grasp before moving it to his shoulder.

"Lucien," she said, seriously, "You are allowed to kiss more than my hand now, you know."

Lucien looked at her for a long moment, almost as if he was expecting her to reveal that she had been joking.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Jean finally muttered, throwing caution to the wind as she leaned forward and placed her lips onto his.

Lucien pulled back, surprised by her actions, but the look in her eyes made him initiate another, harder kiss. After a while, they reluctantly pulled away from each other, both a little breathless.

"Well," Lucien managed, adjusting his tie.

"Yes, quite," said Jean, smoothing the sleeve of her cardigan.

They both smiled almost shyly at each other, then Lucien squeezed Jean's hand once more, before nodding a goodbye as she opened the door to her room and closed it softly behind her.


End file.
